Blacklight
by Reacel
Summary: Mike Schmidt Loved The Excitement Of Freddy's When He Was A Kid! So Why Not Apply For The Night Guard Position? He Might Even Get To Talk To Foxy Again! What Could Possibly Go Wrong?
Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Fnaf! The Amazing Scott Cawthon Does.

* * *

Mike woke up to the sound of his beeping alarm clock. He instantly shot up.

"It's My Birthday!" he screamed, waking anyone up who wasn't already.

He got ready like a rocket and sped downstairs where his family was waiting for him.

His mother greeted him with a hug, and his breakfast.

His dad ruffled his hair and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hey, Champ! Where do you wanna go for your big day?" he asked excitedly.

The young boy responded with a sparkle in his eyes. "Um, I don't know?"

"Well that new _Freddy's Fazbears Pizza_ has good reviews." his dad suggested.

The brown-haired youth nodded his head eagerly. That sounded like fun!

He eagerly downed his breakfast and his family piled into the car.

* * *

15 minutes later, they arrived.

Mike was eager to get inside the restaurant, and ran ahead of his parents.

As the automatic doors slid open, Mike's eyes twinkled with amazement.

Before him was an endless expanse of games and food.

His parents came in behind him, and they also seemed to be quite impressed.

They found a table, and Mike turned to his mother.

"Mom, can I go see the fox!" he asked.

His mother turned to catch Mike's gaze, which was directed at a red animatronic fox that had just stepped down from the _Pirate's Cove_ stage.

She reluctantly nodded her head, not taking her eye off of Foxy.

When Mike got over to Foxy, he sat down next to all of the children, his eyes twinkling again.

Foxy began to tell the story of how he had, on his ship _The Red Fox_ taken on the vicious pirate Blackbeard.

As all the other kids cleared out Mike still sat in awe.

"Did you really fight Blackbeard!" he asked, clearly excited.

"That I did lad!" the pirate responded.

"Can you tell me more stories?" the youth questioned.

Foxy picked him up and set him up on the stage, as he began to tell more tales.

Mike played with the fox all day, until his parents insisted on leaving.

As they left Mike suddenly remembered something to tell Foxy.

"Mom! Can I go tell Foxy one more thing?" he said with puppy dog eyes.

"No more than 5 minutes his mom said." in a fake stern voice.

He ran off to talk to the captain.

He found him in the middle of his show on his stage.

He watched, as the captain acted out how he found his first treasure.

When the pirate was finished, he looked down at the boy.

"Aye, lad. Did you forget something?" he questioned.

Mike shook his head, and asked his question.

"Foxy, will you remember me when I come back again?" he asked nervously. " I'm nothing special."

The fox tilted Mike's head up. "I promise matey, just give a holler, I be nothing without me first mate."

Foxy then gave Mike a big hug and ruffled his hair.

"See you later laddie!"

"Bye Foxy!"

And with that, Mike walked out of the building.

* * *

Mike had been begging his parents all week to go back to the pizzeria, and finally he got his wish.

"If we go, it has to be okay with your father", his mom said to him.

His dad heard all the commotion and came downstairs. "Fine, with me."

After that Mike quickly ate his breakfast, and got on his shoes.

Once again, they set off for the pizzeria.

Once they arrived, he once again ran in before his parents, and got to the same table as last time.

When his parents gave him the ok to go, he quickly rushed off to the stage of _Pirate's Cove_.

When Foxy had finished his show he looked down happily to see Mike sitting there again.

"Ye back again, matey?" the fox questioned.

Mike eagerly nodded his head.

"Well, I think it be time that ye met the rest of me crew!" Foxy said enthusiastically.

Mike eagerly nodded his head.

First they approached Bonnie, who happened to be taking pictures with a child.

When they were done, the purple rabbit looked over to Foxy.

"Why hello Foxy!" she greeted the buccaneer.

"Who's this?" she asked the child behind Foxy's legs.

He stepped out cautiously.

"My name's Mike!" he said shyly.

She carefully picked him up.

Mike seemed to like the motherly gesture.

"I see Foxy has taken a liking to you! Not many kids can get Foxy to like them" Bonnie said in a teasing tone.

"Aye! That be not one bit true!" the angry pirate captain fumed.

Mike and Bonnie laughed while Foxy cooled himself down.

Seeing all of the commotion, Chica decided to pay a visit.

"Are you guys trying to have fun without me!" she said in a playful tone.

Mike laughed along with the animatronics.

"Who are you?" Chica questioned Mike.

"I'm Mike! But you can call me Mikey, if you'd like!" the eager child stated.

"Hi Mike! Do you wanna make a pizza with me? Ooh! Or maybe we can play with my cupcake!" she said, holding out the toy cupcake.

"Aye, Lass, I don't mean to be cruel, but who on earth would get joy over looking at that landlubber!" Foxy teased.

"Well I think he's cute!" she pouted, clearly not amused at all by the way the other were laughing.

Freddy, not wanting to intrude, but clearly interested in the conversation, started his way over.

He tipped his hat, causing all of the other animatronics to fall silent.

"And who might you be?" Freddy asked in a mock business like tone.

Mike copied his voice. "My name is Mike Schmidt, sir."

"And how are you today, Mr Schmidt?" Freddy asked as he reached over to shake his hand.

Everyone shared a good laugh at this.

"So Foxy, you've finally found a kid who likes you?" Freddy asked in a teasing voice.

"Avast! Everyone like Foxy!" the buccaneer said in a fake hurt voice.

Freddy looked at Mike. "Well, you must be something special to get Ol' Foxy to hold onto you like that.

"Aye matey. He be different than the rest." the captain agreed.

"Mike! Home time!" his mother called out to him, from where she was packing up her stuff.

Foxy set Mike down, and as he ran off, all of the animatronics waved goodbye to him.

* * *

 _So, I Hope You Liked The Prologue To My Story **Blacklight.** Chapter 1 Coming Soon_


End file.
